Crescent Moon Night
by Seth Clearwater16
Summary: SethClearwater has to deal with his sister's death and the jerk pack leader Sam. He takes a liking into Embry who in turn imprints on him.The Cullens return from a week trip to find them fighting leeches in their clearing R/R SethXEmbry


Gangly 15 year old Seth was lying under a willow tree watching the full moon pass above. He inhales deeply as a cool breeze ruffled his hair. Seth inhales the scent of fire, his eyes went black and a low rumbled sounded in his chest. Standing up he closes his eyes to concentrate on the direction. He ties his jeans around his ankle and phases to a sandy colored wolf. He begins dashing through the woods when he begins hearing voices.

"Well it's about time you phased. We've been fighting a vampire gang while you slept."

"I….I'm sorry."

"That's enough Sam! He's just a kid."

Sam growled deep in his mind.

"Thanks Embry."

"Anytime buddy, now come on kick your butt into gear and get over here."

"Yes' sir"

Seth began changing his pace to get to the pack. Finally he reached the clearing, to see three piles of fire and a pack of four wolves snarling loudly. He begins running faster with even breath when the vampire named Sid slid in front of him and kneed him in the ribs. Crashing into a tree Embry and Quil came up behind him and tackled Sid. Quil ripped off his arm. Speaking in thought Embry told Seth to come finish him.

He snarled violently and lunged forward grabbing Sid's head in his teeth. As he ripped it off Embry and Quil returned back to Sam and Jake. Seth rushed over in time to knock the last vampire deep in his chest, then Sam ripped his body to shreds.

Embry walked over to Seth who had laid down from the rib wound, and gently licked the wound. Seth let out a low whine as he did. Looking in Seth's deep brown eyes Embry let out a quiet chuckle then nodded. Seth got up and phased back to his tan five foot seven self. Lowering to one knee he untied his pants from his ankle, then slid them on. He stretched and yawned loudly. Sam, Quil, Embry, and Jake did the same.

"How can you stand wearing jeans with your body temp?" Embry asked him with a grin

"I think they are comfortable."

"Alright, how's your ribs?"

"They're ok, a little sting here and there but it'll pass." He replied thumping his chest, unaware of the blood.

"Seth! You're bleeding!"

Seth looked down at his bare chest and noticed a deep red gash.

"Hmm didn't notice that before."

"Come on I'll take you back to the reservation and get that cleaned up."

Embry walked over gently placing Seth on his back and ran at top speed. Finally after running through woods and vines they arrived at Emily's house.

"Oh gosh what happened?"

"Vampire fight, he'll heal, just have to wrap up this wound."

Emily brought Embry an ace bandage. He sat Seth down on the table and dabbed the wound with a wet towel then wrapped the bandage around him.

"Thank you, Embry" Seth whispered as he laid his head into his chest. Embry raised his head cupped in his hands. Seth starred at him, he leaned in slowly afraid of Embry's reaction. It wasn't what he thought. Leaning up to kiss him Embry reacted back by clutching him to him, Seth completely crushed against his body. Embry smiled at Seth. Looking down at him, Embry imprints on Seth.

Moments pass and Emily begins talking again.

"So are the rest alright?" Emily questioned washing some dishes.

"They're good, they finished off the gang of leeches when we headed out."

"Oh alright, well be more careful next time Seth. Alright?"

I hear you. Say Embry does this mean I can't fight or hunt for awhile?"

"Yeah it does, I'm sorry bud. There won't be any more danger for awhile, so now we can all rest."

Seth smiled widely, showing his white teeth, he easily got up and walked into the kitchen to help Emily.

"Thanks Hun, but you really should rest."

"I'll be fine. When do you think the others will be heading back?" Asking Emily, while he grabs another plate and dries it.

"Another five minutes, give or take if they head here first."

"Alright, thought I'd ask. Sam was grouchy with me earlier. Figure I'd clear out."

"No you don't have to go. He shouldn't of yelled at you for not being phased. you're only a boy, there isn't much you can do." Embry explained with an expressionless face.

"Sam yelled at you for not being phased?!" Emily asked crossing her arms. "Just he wait, when he gets home he is going to get it."

Seth looked at Emily then at the ground. "They're here…" He stands to leave when Embry clutches his shoulder.

"Don't you go, you'll be alright."

He flinches quickly as he see's Sam, Quil and Jake walk in.

"Hey guys." Embry spoke.

Sam and Jake crossed their arms.

"How is Seth?" Quil asked breaking the silence.

Embry moved over some showing him sitting in a chair holding his side.

"I'm alright."

Quil smiled, while Sam and Jake just walked off.

"Hold it right there Sam!" Emily's voice was tough and angry. "You apologize to this poor boy. Yelling at him for not being at the fight. You know he is only a child!"

"I don't have to! Kid or not he is a werewolf, he should be at the fight. No matter what!"

Seth got up and left. Walking out the house still able to hear Sam and Emily yell, then Jake and Quil joined in. Embry walked outside to see Seth sitting in a tree branch fiddling with the bandage.

"Don't take that off young boy." he chuckled climbing on the branch before him. "Hey don't take him seriously, he's an ass we all know that. Emily will set him straight."

Seth was silent but Embry noticed a tear fall.

"Awe Seth, don't cry. It's nothing to be upset about, come here." Embry moved over a little holding his arm out for Seth to fit. Seth cried a little more.

"It's alright, everything will be fine. I promise."

Seth nestled his head into Embry's arm.

"Come on buddy, show me that smile of yours." He replied moving Seth's hair from his face. He in turn looked up and smiled widely.

"That's my boy, now dry it up."

Seth wiped his eyes then looked back at him. Embry leaned over and plopped a kiss on Seth. Listening to his giggle Embry picked up Seth on his back and jumped from the tree.

"So where to?" He asked happily

"Anywhere, I'm a little hungry,"

"Alright, let's get you some food."

'Thank you." Seth looked at him and smiled then looked out into the vast landscape.

Seth felt Embry smile, then rested his head on his back, then fell asleep for the remainder of the time. Embry kissed Seth's forehead.

"Come on babe, let's get some food into you."

Seth dropped down and yawned.

"What you get me?" "A giant panda, now hush, eat up."

Seth howled deeply, removed his jeans and phased. He lunged at the panda and began eating.

"Good boy, eat it all." Embry removed his shorts and laid them on a tree. Then he phased into his deep brown wolf. Walking over to a large Oak tree he lye down.

Seth looked at him, then carried a big chunk of panda meat and placed it before him.

"Awe thanks Seth, but are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure, enjoy."

Seth finished eating after Embry, then he walked over to were Embry lay. Lying down next to him, their snouts touching they fall asleep.

Into the deep sleep the two boys were in, Embry awoke to a tree branch snapping. He jumped up growling into the dark woods. Calming down when he noticed it was only Quil.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to check on you guys. You chased after Seth and never returned."

"Oh, he didn't want to be around Sam, so we went and got some food."

"Ok, so how is his chest?"

"Doing better, he is sleeping over there."

Embry pointed at the big Oak tree. Quil traced down the tree then found Seth's gangly fur sleeping.

"He looks good, so I heard you imprinted on him."

"Yeah I imprinted on him. If I didn't he would of imprinted on me."

"That's good, he could use someone like you in his life since Leah's death."

"Yes I know. Leah Clearwater will be missed. Remind me one last time how?"

"Well we w---" Quil was cut off mid-sentence.

"Phase back, I hear him waking. "

The two turned into their human selves and slipped on their shorts.

"Anyway, we were ambushed in the clearing by the Cullen's residence. Hey tried helping us best they could but Sam made them leave. Alice almost got struck and Leah jumped in front of her, which in turned cost her life.

"Ah yeah, I remember now."

Seth whines in the background.


End file.
